


[fanart] The Past is Prelude

by waferkya



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of ~art inspired by Irony Rock's "The Past is Prelude".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] The Past is Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irony_Rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irony_Rocks/gifts).



  


*

*

**Author's Note:**

> So I only read the snippets I got when I claimed the fic because I've been crazy-busy lately, I could never find a moment to just sit and write to the author, and also, if I'd had the whole fic (which I'm sure is wonderful; heck, the 3K I got my hands on were absolutely fantastic) I would've probably never ever let it go, and I would've missed all the deadlines in the world. So, yup.
> 
> (There was also another awesome snippet I would've loved to draw, with Bumi in it, but of course I'm crap at drawing old people so I had to skip it. I feel terrible.)


End file.
